Pounce D. Luk/Abilities and Powers
Physical Abilities Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills and Weaknesses Lion's Blood Devil Fruit Luk has eaten the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Copycat, a "very bizarre" Zoan-class Devil Fruit. Eating it under unknown circumstances and during an unknown time during his life on Shanghai Cay, he was initially unaware of the full potential of his Devil Fruit and wasn't even aware of how to use its primary ability. In its base state, this Devil Fruit provides the basic strengths and weaknesses of the Zoan family. It grants Luk the power to transform partially or fully into a mysterious feline creature. Specifically, it is divided into three states: , , and . Unique among its type, however, the Copycat fruit's Human Form is a unique state on its own, distinct from when it is simply deactivated (though the effects on his power and appearance when in this state are the most minor and can almost be considered forgettable without its base power). As with its ilk, this Devil Fruit increases Luk's strength, speed, and other senses beyond their base level. Under its power, the young man can run faster, hit harder, and react better. However, these are mere baseline advancements, and considered mediocre by other Devil Fruit users despite it giving Luk an edge over ordinary human opponents. Its real power is where this fruit truly shines. The primary power of the Copycat fruit is as its name would imply: it can duplicate the abilities of other Devil Fruit users. The requirements for this are simple: Luk must develop a "perception" of what the power is (even if this view is incorrect or only a fraction of a fruit's true power) for it to be duplicated. From there, he can use the ability freely depending on what state he is in. Put simply, it allows Luk to copy and use other abilities as if they were the secondary power of his Zoan forms. There are initially three optional "slots" in which copied powers can be placed, corresponding to the three original transformations available to its user; Luk must switch between these different states in order to access the power in question. However, he cannot use these abilities unconditionally. As his body is already transformed in order to access these powers, he cannot tap into aspects of them that involve directly changing his body. As a result, when he duplicates the powers of a Logia, he gains the ability to generate and attack with an element, but cannot shift his body into the element itself, meaning that he is still vulnerable to physical attacks. Paramecia-types, while generally the most ideal to copy, can at times not be used, such as the Gomu Gomu no Mi or the Sube Sube no Mi. Zoans in general are not able to be duplicated, but he can duplicate fellow "secondary" powers if necessary. For example, where Luk to copy the power of the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix, he would not be able to transform into an actual phoenix, but he would be capable of generating and utilizing the mythical bird's Blue Flames of Resurrection. Such abilities can almost be considered more convenient, as they are more suited for use with Zoan transformations and thus integrate well with his various forms. Powers in slots can be replaced, but if so will not return; Luk must re-duplicate the power to access it again. Current Abilities and Techniques Base Techniques Onibi Onibi no Mi Techniques Shiru Shiru no Mi Techniques Former Abilities and Techniques Crosses and Techniques Haki Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages